1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved foil, such as a fin or wing, having a stabilizing hollow element which increases stability by reducing the effect of turbulence in air or water on mobile devices and which increases maneuverability of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices have a foil, frequently a wing or a fin to stabilize their motion and provide lift. Nearly all types of watercraft use a vertical foil or fin to provide horizontal stability. Sailboats and other large watercraft frequently have a fin that is a direct extension of the hull. Commonly used surfboards and wind surfing boards utilize one or more "shark-like" fins which may extend vertically up to 16 inches in a downward direction below the bottom surface of the surfboard or wind surfing board. This type of fin generally only allows for the stabilization of a boat, surfboard or windsurfing board in the horizontal direction while riding through the water or on a wave under either smooth or rough water conditions. It offers little or no resistance to the vertical rise experienced while performing the various maneuvers common to watercraft. Any maneuver that moves the weight forward and causes the watercraft or board to rise vertically may result in loss of control due to the fin losing contact with the wave or the water and result in a wipe out. Additionally as a wave becomes steeper and prepares to break, this type of fin, having only vertical design, will tend to lose contact with the face of the wave causing the loss of horizontal control allowing the board to slide sideways and cause a wipe out. Waves and turbulent water can also jar speedboats and sailboats or cause them to lose control.
The wings of airplanes or other aircraft have horizontal wings or stabilizers that provide lift and/or vertical stability and/or horizontal stability, but the aircraft is still vulnerable to instability caused by turbulent air. Automobiles may also use a foil or blade appendage, commonly attached at the rear. This rear foil, sometimes known as a spoiler, provides downward force to help the tires maintain contact with the road. Like an airplane wing, however, the spoiler mostly provides stability in only one direction and is subject to the destabilizing effect of turbulent air. In short, most mobile devices have some type of airfoil, wing, or blade-like device which is designed to achieve stability, lift, and/or maneuverability.
Thus there is a need for improved stabilizing elements for use in connection with these types or similar devices.